


Butterfly : Drabble Fic

by Wofflekins



Series: QAF Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wofflekins/pseuds/Wofflekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble on Brian and Justin during 510 when Brian shares that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly : Drabble Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more little 400 word drabbles like these.  
> Someone sent me a word and I was inspired to do something based off it. Obviously the word is butterfly.

Some could deny their relationship evolved so much over the years, say it was stuck in that cocoon stage for the longest of times until the bomb at Babylon happened. But if they had seen how much both had grown they’d see that they may have been in that cocoon, but they had evolved a lot. When that night happened it was as if Brian himself broke free of that cocoon and his wings came out, he himself became a butterfly so much so that he admitted he loved Justin that same night. When he told the blond he loved him, Justin was ecstatic. He was happy, of course because for once the man he had loved for years was telling him how he felt. _I love you_.

No one could understand how that felt because Justin was the one to receive it, he was the one to hear it. And seeing the look on Brian’s face when he was walking towards him? Seeing how saddened yet relieved he was? It only made Justin cling onto him tighter. His butterfly needed him, his caterpillar had finally evolved enough to say those three magic words. The three words Justin never expected to hear from him. Despite him living in that crummy apartment because of their split, at the moment he felt so close to Brian he wanted to move back. But what was he serious? 

Really there wasn't anyway of knowing that, not that it was the first concern that ran through his mind, but it did manage to slide it’s way inside the back of his head. Of course Brian had to have meant it, he _never_ messed around like that! But as they embraced, Justin only focused on his happiness. The fact that for once, he could see Brian’s walls tumbling down one by one from the confession, made Justin tear up even more than he already was. He could feel Brian’s hand in his hair, gently stroking it and clutching at the back of his head. A pattern going on there as Brian pressed his face inside Justin’s neck.

The fact that Brian could’ve lost Justin, almost lost Michael, Brian’s walls had crumbled one by one. And he realized that he couldn’t risk losing Justin without letting him know how he felt. Because it was true, the battle he had been writing for years on denying his love, was over.

The butterfly had broken through his cocoon and now he flew.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review!


End file.
